


Jealousy.

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Original Character(s), Smut, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: A continuation off of my other story, Coffee stains, and longing gazes.
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/ Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quietnerdytoosmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/gifts).



> This is a commission for [Quietnerdytoosmol!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/pseuds/Quietnerdytoosmol) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server or my Twitter, which are down below in the end notes <3
> 
> Sorry if this seems rushed! I tried my best to fit in everything that was requested with the provided word count.

Pyra and Horror had been dating pretty steadily, and they were both happy with the outcome of the relationship.

After they had gotten together, Horror had managed to do what he wanted. He got Pyra to come out of her shell more, and he was really proud of her for making that much of an effort for him. He would have loved having her as his no matter what, but he knew this was good for her, and that’s all he cared about.

But, on the downside…

She now wanted him to go out with her more often, to public places.

Around people.

Lots and lots of people.

She wanted to take him to a cafe, but he was less than okay with the idea. 

“Come on!” She encouraged him, holding his hand in hers.

He knew how much she wanted this, but he really just… wasn’t feeling it. He was constantly judged out in public, and the last thing he wanted to do was be put in that situation and have no control over it. If he was with her, he couldn’t just leave. He would have to convince her, and the last thing he ever wanted to do in those situations was  _ speak. _

He would start to feel sick. He feared opening his mouth.

“...i really don’t want to,” He insisted, knowing it would not stop her no matter how hard he tried. Once she had her heart set on something, she got it, no matter how hard she had to fight for it. It was something he admired and despised about her. He didn’t want to do these things with her, but he was extremely proud of her for doing them herself.

He just wished her actually did them  _ by herself. _

He didn’t want to tag along.

“It’ll be fun. Just this once.”

He could have sworn she said that exact same phrase yesterday.

“we went out yesterday.” He couldn’t handle doing it every day like she could. She was quiet when they went out, anyways. She still tended to stick around him… he didn’t understand why she couldn’t just stick around him at the house.

He would very much prefer that.

He didn’t like all of the eyes on him… or on  _ her. _

He was very territorial and jealous, and he didn’t hide it well at all. He didn’t even try anymore.

“You  _ said _ it was fun!” She said, implying that if it was fun once, it would be fun again.

He personally didn’t agree with that. And in all honesty, he didn’t even  _ have _ fun. He only said that because he didn’t want her to be upset or disappointed. He enjoyed being around her, but he’d rather do it in the safety of his own home.

He didn’t like social interactions… he just liked her.

“because i was with you,” He said, hoping she would understand what he was implying.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun again, Sans,” She encouraged him, again, pulling on his arm to make him stand up.

It worked, of course.

He always did whatever he knew would make her happy.

The walk there was filled with silence. He knew she wanted this to be a fun thing for both of them, but that just never worked. He didn’t like breaking out of his shell like she did, even if he was the one who got her to this point.

She was so shy before… so quiet and avoided people.

Now she was actively searching them out.

Upon arrival, Horror immediately wanted to go home.

That was mostly due to the fact that another version of himself from another universe was there.

“It’s another you,” Pyra said, looking up at him.

He had already gone through the trouble of explaining different universes to her, and she took it pretty well after the confusion died down. She said she’d love to meet another version of him, but in all honesty, he didn’t want that.

He was dreading the day it happened.

Sadly, it was coming sooner than he expected.

“...yeah,” He confirmed, silently praying she wouldn’t go and talk to him. He knew he wasn’t… the best out of every other version of himself. He was one of the worst in his opinion, since he was so broken and just… wrong.

He was afraid she’d leave him for somebody else.

He really couldn’t handle that.

He was go fucking nuts.

“...Oh, he’s coming over.”

As soon as she said that, he quickly looked over to see what he feared was a reality. He was walking towards them both, a coffee in his hand. He was smiling and looking directly at Pyra… Sans was pretty positive he was doing it on purpose.

He was intentionally trying to piss him off.

“heya,” The new Sans greeted Pyra. He sounded… calmer than Horror did. It left him feeling very uneasy, and very insecure.

He was so broken, and this one seemed so… put together.

“Hey!” She greeted him back.

“i’m sans,” He said, offering his hand in a hand shake.

She shook his hand and smiled back at him. She looked so pretty… Horror could see why any guy would approach her.

“I’m Pyra.”

“you seem nice. you come here a lot?” The Sans asked, a very basic flirtation line. It made Horror’s non existent blood boil.

He didn’t feel… comfortable.

Not like this.

The flirting seemed to go right over Pyra’s head, too, so… that made it worse.

“Not very often. But… it’s nice to come here. It’s really nice,” She replied, being her normal friendly self.

Horror just… felt excluded.

“it is. but... the people are even better.” 

This Sans was acting like Horror didn’t even  _ exist. _

“Everyone’s very lovely!” She agreed, the compliment flying right over her head.

Sans didn’t let that happen, though.

“like you,” He flirted, giving her a wink.

Now that was one comment that Horror just could  _ not _ let slide.

He grabbed Pyra’s hand, and began to drag her out of the cafe, back towards home.

“...U-Uh, goodbye! It was nice meeting you!” She called after Sans, before she was taken home.

**_\---_ **

Once Horror had dragged Pyra inside, she sat down on the couch,  _ very _ confused.

She had been excited to go out with him, and be social around others, but now she had been dragged all the way back home. She didn’t understand why… she thought everything was going very well.

She must have been wrong… but she didn’t see how. She really didn’t see the issue or the problem. Maybe she had missed something? Maybe somebody had been staring at Horror and making him very uncomfortable. If that was the case, then she felt very guilty… she wished she had known so she could have confronted the person.

But really, that might not have even been the case.

She really had no idea.

She was confused as could be.

She decided to strike up a conversation… maybe that would make him feel better.

“...We didn’t get anything,” She pointed out, not sure what else she could say in this situation. She really wanted to get a coffee, or a hot chocolate… she was pretty disappointed, now. 

“because you were flirting,” He spewed out, his voice venomous, something she wasn’t used to from him.

She was shocked… she really had no idea what he was talking about, and she didn’t like these accusations.

“...What?” She asked, her voice softening and her expression becoming upset. She couldn’t believe it.

He really thought she would do that?

“you were flirting. with him. the other me,” He said, not calming down whatsoever. He was still livid, and he wasn’t going easy on her at all.

She didn’t like this conversation.

She didn’t like  _ any _ of this. Seeing him angry, being accused of something so  _ vile… _

She wasn’t that type of girl.

“I was not flirting, Sans! He came over and we had a friendly conversation!” She said, not raising her voice, but definitely having a  _ lot _ of emotions shining through.

She heard him growl… she didn’t know how to take that, but it left her a bit stunned.

“you. were flirting, pyra,” He said, and she knew right away that no matter what she said, that was what he thought, and that was what he would continue to think, no matter what she did or said.

...She knew she needed to try a different approach.

She needed to get him to calm down.

“...Sans,” She said his name, softly, standing up to approach him. He didn’t cower away, nor did he seem mad about it, so she didn’t stop.

“don’t do this to me,” He muttered. She knew what he was talking about.

He was afraid he was going to lose her.

He was afraid she was going to leave him for the other skeleton.

“Sans,” She repeated, cupping his face in her hands. She didn’t want him to feel fear… not like this. Not when she was so in love with him. The fear was silly and unnecessary, and she wanted to squash it away.

“ _ please, _ ” He begged, softly.

She wrapped him in a tight hug.

“...Make love to me,” She requested, softly. It was hard for her to get the sentence out, but… she managed.

She would do anything to make him see how she really felt.

Sans was shocked by her bold request, however, since they had never actually slept together before.

“...are you sure?”

He was completely okay with it, but he didn’t want her to regret it later on.

It would break him.

She didn’t reply with words, instead just kissing him rather aggressively.

He wasted no time, quickly picking her up and bringing her up the stairs.

He didn’t want to move slow… but he knew he had to. He had to be gentle with a humans first time, and he knew she could get startled rather easily. He wasn’t even sure if that was a human thing, or if it was just her, but it happened a lot.

He laid her down on his bed once they had gotten all the way upstairs, and she watched as he shimmied off her pants. She didn’t know what to say in this situation… she just felt  _ excited. _

She had sex before, sure, but… it felt different with him. It felt  _ better. _ It felt more like something she needed.

She spread her legs for him, and he looked up at her.

“...do you want me to…  _ ‘prep’, _ or just…” He asked, sounding nervous. She found it to be kind of adorable… a minute ago he was angry, and now he was bashful and blushing.

She gave him a gentle smile. “I don’t wanna wait.”

He swallowed, and stood up, making a small show of getting undressed. She felt her arousal building up as she laid there with her legs spread, watching his clothes slowly slip away. She bit her lip as she felt herself begin to drip… she wanted this  _ so _ bad.

He crawled above her and settled in between her legs, before taking a moment to stare at her body.

She was beautiful… her body was so warm and he found it amazing that flames could be so  _ solid. _

“...i love you,” He muttered, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

“I love you too.”

…

He slid inside.

She let out a small gasp and held onto his shoulders, moaning on her exhale. Her entire body felt  _ so good _ in that moment… he felt like a missing piece that had finally been put back inside of her. He didn’t waste any time, on his end… he began to thrust inside of her roughly, his pelvis right against her. He was deep, and he wanted to go even deeper, but it just wasn’t possible.

He felt emotional… they had finally admitted their love for each other, and it was something he had been afraid of. He feared she wouldn’t feel the same way, but she  _ did. _

He was so lucky… she was so  _ perfect. _

_ perfectperfectperfectperfect- _

…

...He came too soon.

He felt pretty embarrassed.

“...s-sorry,” He muttered softly, sitting up a bit. He didn’t want to pull out.

She giggled, and hugged him close… she really didn’t mind. She found it to be pretty adorable… he was so possessive and loved her so much, how could she possibly be mad?

“It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
